halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Didact
Untitled WTF! I read that he was the father, not lover! -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 16:58, 1 October 2007 (UTC) :In regard to the possibility of a filial relationship: If the Librarian is indeed filial to the Didact, they never speak as anything but equals. I think people are confused by the message displayed upon initial access to Terminal Seven: when a son writes his father and tells him of his courage. It would seem to be nothing more than a random message that found its way into the Terminal. There were already so many errors and anomalies in all the Terminals' memories that an aberrant message is not surprising. Kori126 19:48, 25 August 2008 (UTC) In terminal 6 (I think) it say that he had a son and that the son had decided to go and fight the Flood and what's with the thing about him being an AI he got to be a person as he created 'Offensive Bias' and Offensive Bias defeated Mendicant Bias --MCDBBlits 20:34, 9 October 2007 (UTC) Should here be the question from first Halo, from Two Betroyals. That when Guilty Spark asks Chief: "Last time you asked me, would I do it?" Or something like that. If Didact activated rings from Halo 4, he would have asked that question. Wait, something or whatnot said something that like John-117 was a descendent of this Forerunner? That's pretty cool, but is there a more precise reference, or does one simply have to scan through the Terminals? Now that we know more about the Didact, thanks to the novels, we can safely say that the message in Terminal 7 isn't from his son. As we learned in Cryptum, all of his children died in the Battle of Charum Hakkor. The books do give us a possible explanation for the message: I believe the writer is Bornstellar, who is sending a final message to HIS father as an explanation of his actions. The style seems to fit, and the conversation is vaguely reminiscent of those that he had with his father after his brevet mutation by the Didact. DJenser 20:57, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Didact lived through the activation? I do not think that didact activated the Halo array from Installation 04. Here's why: *In the terminals Didact urges the librarian to come back behind the line (aka. Maginot sphere)which we can assume at the center was the Ark.(I can cite the terminals if need be) *In the array data recorder file from IRIS, one of the lines reads "Confrm: Array sync …1…2…3…4…5…6…7…{check}" which implies that it was fired from installation 00*If Didact had been at installation 04 it was likely he would have been captured (provided that it was outside the sphere) Thoughts? comments? suggestions? Motarius 17:04, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :-The Didact obviously activated Installations 01-07 from somewhere, but yes it need not have been from Installation 04. But the Ark is outside the galaxy, whilst the Forerunners inhabited worlds inside the galaxy. They needed Keyships and Portals to access the Ark, did they not? The Librarian said "I've remotely destroyed our Keyships. A security measure. Without them I cannot reach the Ark. But neither then can the thing.". It seemed inside the Maginot sphere was a collection of the worlds most important to the Forerunners. There might have been (and probably was) a Portal inside the Maginot sphere for travel to the Ark, if that is what you mean by "at the centre was the Ark". But I do not think the Ark itself was at the centre of Maginot sphere. :-How does a simple confirmation of Array synchronicity imply that the Installations were activated from 00? It simply means they were synchronised... :-I thought fauna died no matter where they were in the galaxy, even if they were on a Ring. :-Hes must have activated the Halo array from one of the rings. The Ark is outside of their effective firing range, therefore it probably wouldn't have killed him if he activated it from the Ark. --Hotdamnitsaaron 02:00, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :-The Didact speaks of dying (so it seems to me) in his last letter to the Librarian. I think he expected to die. Kori126 19:43, 25 August 2008 (UTC) On the Forerunner page the trivia section says that Didact survived, can someone confirm this for me plz User:Captain-One :I looked and did not see that, but how could the Didact have survived the activation of Installations 01-07? Offensive Bias was the only one left to interpret the messages and records and data. Kori126 19:11, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Does anyone know what his final words were? Drsdino 20:05, September 20, 2009 (UTC) I concur that Didact did not die in the firing of the Arrays, but was on the Ark at the time. --demandread EVIDENCE FOR DIDACT SURVIVING: In their conversations about preserving samples of life, Didact pleads for her to "Come home," she responds that she "can't justify using the measure to save my own skin when there are so many innocents to protect and index... Every vessel we can fill, we send to the Ark" This strongly suggests that the transit measure referred to is the portal/keyship system to the Ark, and she would rather use it to save other lives than her own. This implies that Didact is on the ark, because he retorts: "If you will not come to me, I will come to you." It is further apparent that Didact is on the Ark, and was pleading for the Librarian to join him there, evidenced when the Gravemind begins to move on the offensive. The Librarian warns Didact: "It's coming for you. I've remotely destroyed our Keyships. A security measure. Without them I cannot reach the Ark. But neither can the thing." It is clear that the ideal scenario was for her to reach the Ark, and by proxy, Didact. The Librarian seems to understand that she will perish along with the Gravemind, but gives no indication that Didact will die. She says "You've outwitted it, my love. And now you can destroy it. But you cannot save me." Similarly, Didact bemoans that he is forced to kill the Librarian, but makes no reference to his own death. "My inaction and foolishness kept me here ...and makes me your executioner". Didact also indicates that he will go on the Great Journey (presumably, restoring the native species from the Ark back to their homeworlds and then leaving the galaxy) on his own, after the firing of the Array. Not only does this mean he would have to survive the activation of the Halos, but strongly suggests that he was on the Ark throughout the conversations with the Librarian. "I will burn this stinking menace in your name. And then? I will begin our Great Journey without you". EVIDENCE AGAINST DIDACT DYING: If the Great Journey = Death, as so bluntly put by General5_7, it makes no sense that Didact would say "I will begin our Great Journey without you", as they would both be dead. On multiple occasions, Didact argues that the Librarian should return to him "where his fleets can keep her safe", and makes efforts to "rescue" her. Up until the last moment, Didact was still intent on rescuing her, when rampant Mendicant "destroyed her waiting rescue party." What would have been the point of rescuing her if all were about to die? When Didact first creates Mendicant, in the hopes that it will delay the flood long enough to rescue the Librarian, she rebukes his plan and calls it a "suicidal scheme". If they were all going to die, trying to be together in death would not be suicidal. When it is apparent that Mendicant has turned and Gravemind is on the offensive, Didact reports that the various "fleets are all being recalled" and that "systems are evacuating". If there were going to be zero Forerunner survivors from the activation, as suggested by Kori126, there would be absolutely no point in recalling or evacuating anybody. :Strong evidence, but please do not conduct edit wars on the article. Explain it here (as you just did) and if you all come to a consensus, find a way to work it into the article. SmokeSound off! 18:25, December 9, 2009 (UTC)We agree, The only conceivable reason the communications within the terminals end, is that the Librarian was dead, and Didact no longer had any reason to communicate with her. While the ark may have had a way of transporting life back to the worlds without the Forerunner's directing the reseeding, it is equally likely that they did it themselves. Mendicant Bias's actions in the end are enough to prove they survived. Why else would he make John and example to his creators? The Dead can't offer forgiveness for past sins.ProphetofTruth 19:01, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::I know that Didact activated the array, but the picture that says it's him in the article should be put to the bodom of the page and said "Possibly Didact from the Halo Legends short, Origins." or something allong those lines. - Annonomus 8:05, 4 January, 2009 (UTC) Both of those headlines say the same thing. "Evidence 'for' Didact Surviving" and "Evidence 'against' Didact Dying." ~Hotdamnitsaaron Article Properties In my opinion, I think that the symbol that represents Didact should be taken out of the Gallery, the Gallery be closed, and put the symbol either above or below the picture of Didact from Halo Legends' Origins I episode. It's a small change and maybe a few would agree--I'm sort of new to Halopedia in general. I just think it'd nice aesthetically and provide an image to capture a user's eye. Question about the time Born & Didact met QUESTION ABOUT THE TIME WHEN DIDACT & BORN MET I did a calculation regarding to the time when Born woke Didact up from the Cryptum. According to the history timeline, Forerunner race met Flood in 100,300 B.C.E., which means the time of Didact sent to Earth have to be after that time. When Born woke Didact up from the Cryptum, it should be between 100,300 B.C.E. & 100,000 B.C.E. sice Forerunners fired HALOs around 100,000 B.C.E. However, in the Didact page, the description regarding to his first encounter with Born was "ten tousand years" after Didact was put into the Cryptum & carried to Earth. Doesn't anyone find this timeline a little strange? SPARTAN-5705 02:44, November 23, 2011 (UTC)SPARTAN-5705 :The Didact was sent to Earth after the Human-Forerunner War/Human-Flood War (first Flood invasion, beaten back by prehistoric humanity), which occurred 10,000 years before the Forerunner-Flood War (second Flood invasion, Halos fired). For more details, read Halo: Cryptum. -Karl-591 04:34, November 23, 2011 (UTC) why are there two articles about the Didact? what is the point of having an article called "Didact" and another called "the Didact"? user:reptileman778